villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jemmica
Jemmica (also known as Jemoire) is a recurring antagonist from the 2016 reboot of the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls. She is a magic sorceress, known primarily as "Jemoire" that has been forced to live in the body of a human girl for millenniums. As this human girl, she goes by the name "Jemmica". As Jemmica, she pretends to be a nice little girl, who befriends people, to help her get away with stealing a trinity of priceless objects. She hopes to one day obtain all three of these objects, so that she can use them to transform back into her sorceress self. These three priceless objects would be The Golden Otter, The Diamond Rabbit, and The Bejeweled Mouse Lemur. She is voiced by Anais Fairweather. Biography In "Frenemy", Jemmica was introduced to Midway Elementary School as a new student. She wowed all the students with her stories of the adventures she went on. She became friends with The Powerpuff Girls and said she wanted to take them on an adventure to The Tomb of Hasrajanis, so that they could find a priceless treasure, known as The Golden Otter. The Powerpuff Girls gladly agreed to accompany her on this adventure, and they traveled the world, explored the tomb, and found the illustrious treasure. After Jemmica and The Powerpuff Girls got the treasure, it came about that the artifact belonged to the tomb and was not meant to be removed, meaning that Jemmica had stolen it and The Powerpuff Girls, despite their ignorance, were partly to blame. Jemmica pretended to feel guilt for what she did, and The Powerpuff Girls sided with her. Being the responsible girls they were, The Powerpuff Girls said they were going to admit to stealing the otter and take whatever punishment that was coming to them. Jemmica told them that she was so thankful for having friends like them, that she gave them some friendship necklaces. When The Powerpuff Girls went to go turn themselves in, Jemmica activated a magical power, being stored in the necklaces, which got The Powerpuff Girls to stop in their tracks and obey all of her commands. She had officially started brainwashing The Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls soon discovered her true colors, but at this point, it was too late, since they were already under her full control. Jemmica just needed to retrieve one last priceless artifact, known as The Bejeweled Mouse Lemur, but she needed Professor Utonium to come with her and use his knowledge to help her learn about where to go, to find the lemur. She made The Powerpuff Girls kidnap Professor Utonium and take him to her. Professor Utonium was hesitant to help her, but because he could not resist the thirst for knowledge, he just had to blurt out the secrets that she needed to know, in order to find the mouse lemur. Professor Utonium read an inscription, written in the ancient language of The Hasrajani people. This opened a giant box, which Jemmica retrieved The Bejeweled Mouse Lemur from. Jemmica attached The Golden Otter to The Bejeweled Mouse Lemur, which caused a bunch of bright, glowing lasers to start blasting off of it, destroying the plane around them. This destruction cased the plane to start falling apart, and a giant hole broke in the plane, which sucked the treasure out of it, as well as Professor Utonium. Jemmica ordered The Powerpuff Girls to save her treasure, but The Powerpuff Girls refused, overpowering her mind control device and instead saved The Professor. Jemmica ended up in a plane crash, while The Powerpuff Girls and The Professor escaped safely, with the treasure, and returned it back to it's original place. At the end of the episode, The Powerpuff Girls wondered whatever happened to Jemmica, and it turned out that Jemmica moved to Germany and became a new student at a school there, where she started this exact same evil plan all over again, with some other kids. In "The Buttercup Job", Jemmica returned to Townsville and told The Powerpuff Girls that she was a changed girl now, and that she needed their help getting another treasure. Blossom and Bubbles refused to believe that she had changed for the better, but Buttercup trusted her and went on another adventure with her. Sure enough, Jemmica was in fact, still evil, and she screwed Buttercup over. In "Total Eclipse of the Kart", Jemmica was one of the villains in the race across the desert to get The Mayor's box of treasures. When she was approaching the finish line, she noticed that Mojo Jojo was hot on her trail. She wasn't going to allow him to beat her, so she threw an ancient pot full of snakes at him. The snakes got all over his windshield and caused him to drive like mad, and go flying off track. Jemmica won the race and claimed the prize. This prize would be The Staff of Nethmet and The Gem of Hawthose. Two things, that when put together, during an eclipse, would grant the holder with unbridled power. When Jemmica obtained it, she used to turn herself back into her true self, Jemoire. The first thing she did, when returning to Jemoire, was claim victory. Jemoire explained her backstory, saying that she used to be the supreme ruler of an ancient country, before being cursed by a heroic mage, who appeared to be a distant ancestor of The Mayor of Townsville. When she was cursed, her staff was taken from her, and she was trapped inside of the weak body of a human girl named Jemmica. As Jemmica, she spent millenniums, searching the Earth for a magical item, powerful enough to help her return to her true self. Jemoire was too powerful to for The Powerpuff Girls to fight on their own. Jemoire's evil deeds were turning The Mayor to dust and forming an army of minions, who would help her in taking over Townsville. At the time, Bubbles was off in her car, driving around with friends, so Blossom and Buttercup had to take it upon themselves to team up with Mojo Jojo and stop Jemoire. The Powerpuff Girls and Mojo Jojo planned on using Mojo's decelerator ray to slow her down, but the machine was almost entirely out of power. The Powerpuff Girls tried to blast her with the final shot they had, but when they did, Bubbles came driving in and she knocked their gun off course. Mojo Jojo started antagonizing Jemoire and Jemoire used her telekinesis to strangle Mojo Jojo. It turned out that Mojo was just causing a diversion, while the eclipse cleared up and The Powerpuff Girls could use the beams of the new sunlight, to power the decelerator to full blast and shoot Jemoire with it. Jemoire was slowed down to an absolute halt, and she was turned into a statue, where she still remains immobile, to this very day. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Tragic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Changer